The Heirloom
by thisonewillworkforsure
Summary: It was Sora's seventh birthday. His mother, Aerith, believed he was ready to receive the family's most prized possession.


The young boy in pajamas stretched out his arms before rolling out of bed. He fought a yawn before he remembered what day it was. Sora excitedly brushed aside the blue curtains to see the morning sun. The day has arrived, "It's my birthday!" He shouted with joy.

The newest member of the seven year old club counted the days down for a while. His mother and father always did the most they could to give him the best birthday possible, but this one was different. He remembered very well what his mother told him a few days ago, "This year I will give you something that is very special to me."

Sora rushed down the stairs to remind his parents the wonderful news but stopped short when he heard them murmuring in the kitchen. The young boy hid on the other side of the kitchen wall, but he was still in perfect hearing distance.

"You sure you want to give it to him?" Cloud asked his wife while chopping carrots.

"I really want to." Aerith said while stirring the black pot over the burner. "He has been so good, he is ready."

"I think it's a good idea but it feels like we are putting a lot on him." Cloud put down the cutting knife and approached the Cetra and halted when he was behind her. "He is about to be a big brother too." He smiled and placed a hand on Aerith's larger than normal stomach.

She moved her head back so it rested on his chest. "Maybe you should worry about being a father of two?"

"That's a good idea. You go get some rest, I will take over here." Cloud took the ladle from Aerith's hand and tried to get her out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on!" She pouted. "I am pregnant, it doesn't mean I can't move a spoon."

"I know I know." Cloud said, which came off as a broken record to the Cetra. This wasn't the first time he tried to make her do less around the house and it won't be the last. When she was pregnant with Sora, Cloud called in Elmyra to help out and to make Aerith rest more. When that wasn't enough he locked her in the room until she agreed to his demands. Since that day she made sure she got up first.

"Just at least for Sora's birthday, alright?" He tried to compromise with her.

"Well…OK, you win." She relented. Aerith took a few steps out of the kitchen but not before giving her husband one more glance and waving a finger. "But just for today!"

When Sora realized that his mother was on her way out, he hurriedly made his way to the living room. Aerith walked in the room and noticed Sora sitting on the couch. She stared at him then darted her eyes back to the kitchen, something wasn't right to her. When she noticed that her son wouldn't look at her, it made it all the more obvious.

But she decided to give him a break. It was after all, his special day. "Happy birthday dear." Aerith kissed his forehead.

"Thank you mom." Sora stood up and hugged her. He helped his mother sit down on the couch and then sat back down himself.

"Were you able to get more than two hours of sleep?" Aerith half-joked, she knew how excited he was.

The boy gave an emphatic nod. "I did! Hey mom, when can we open the presents?" He asked with a wide open smile. He was straight to the point, even Aerith chuckled at how blunt he was.

Lucky for him, his mother was in a generous mood. "When your father is finished cooking we can open them." Sora jumped up in excitement and ran to the kitchen to see how much longer he had to wait.

Sora stayed in the living room and looked at his presents with joy. He got a wooden sword that his father promised to show him how to use. He received birthday cards from other family members. His favorite was from his uncle Cid, who promised to teach him how to ride airships. He also unwrapped a Goofy and Donald doll, which were his two favorite Disney characters.

He leaned back on the couch, it was a birthday that didn't disappoint. Being wrapped up in his happiness, he didn't notice his mother in the room until she sat down next to him.

"You still have one more present." Aerith said happily, but more serious than what Sora was accustomed to.

"Really!?" He asked in excitement.

Aerith nodded. She took a breath before speaking. Thoughts of her birth mother came flooding to her, memories of more difficult times where the only saving grace was her mother's love. If she knew what Aerith was planning to do now, she would be proud, and Aerith knew that.

"Sora… did you know I had two moms?"

He furrowed his brow. "I didn't know that."

"I was really lucky." She started. "They both loved me very much. When I was your age, one of them gave me something that is really important to me.  
Aerith reached behind her head to snatch something she kept in her pink ribbon.

"This materia isn't just any other materia." She showed the white orb to Sora while focusing on him, to see how he would react to it. "This is a very special materia. Only Cetras can use it. You and me Sora, we are the only two Cetras in the whole wide world. My mother gave this to me and told me to protect it always. And now I want you to have it."

She slowly moved the white materia closer to him. Sora was silent; he wasn't aware of the history of the white materia, but her mother's seriousness wasn't lost on him.

Aerith gave him the heirloom of her race. Sora held it with both hands, his blue eyes gazed upon it in all it's glory. "I promise to take care of it always."

"Thank you dear." Aerith smiled before ruffling his hair. She hugged him, "Never forget who you are."

"OK mom." Sora nodded during their embrace. Aerith got up and tried to walk out of the room, but Sora stopped her.

"Mom," He started. "I feel lucky too."

"Why is that?" Aerith asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I have a mom and dad that both love me as much as two moms!"

Aerith beamed, proud at what Sora said. "That's right. And never forget it!"

She made her way into the kitchen, where Cloud was washing dishes.

"Put that down and come here!" The Cetra demanded, she wanted to share her happiness with her husband. Cloud placed the last clean plate on the dish drain and walked towards Aerith.

"I heard it all." He kissed her. "You did the right thing."

Cloud and Aerith held each other, proud of the job they had done in raising their family. Their history was one of a kind and they went through many ordeals to reach here. Although a family of heroes and Cetras, they were just like any other family, they built their house first and foremost with love.


End file.
